140th Annual Hunger Games CLOSED
by icecreamdancer
Summary: This is a submit your own tribute! Once all 24 tribute slots are filled the games will begin!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE 140TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES SUBMIT YOUR OWN TRIBUTE! TO SUBMIT A TRIBUTE FILL OUT THE FORM BELOW AND PM ME IT, IF UR A GUEST LEAVE IT AS A REVIEW!**

**Name:**

**Age 12/18:**

**District (pick atleast 3):**

**Appearance:**

**Family members:**

**Friends:**

**Reaped or volunteer:**

**If volunteered, Why:**

**Opinion on capitol:**

**Opinion on the games:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Chariot outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Preferred death:**

**Item taken into games (OPTIONAL):**

**Anything else?: **


	2. Tribute list

District 1:

female: Carmen Josefina Alvarez 15 (Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)

male: Andrew Diaz 13

District 2:

female: Kamile Montigami 17

male: Jayden Holloway 12

District 3:

female: Wilma Holden 16 (DrMarble)

male: Kevin Shefield 15

District 4:

female: Kaitlyn Rose Davis 18

male: Muray Ray Larz 17 (Infamouskal420)

District 5:

female: Elizabeth Mayer 14

male: Jackson Infro 16

District 6:

female: Jessica Gilltruth 17

male: Randy Brookewell 13

District 7:

female: Carmen Pines 12

male: David Trought 18

District 8:

female: Raven Gerli 15

male: Yuki Honda 14

District 9:

female: Amanda Welt 17

male: Rye Hardesty 18 (Infamouskal420)

District 10:

female: McCartha de la Cruz (GinnyRueLover) 13

male: James Tugo 16

District 11:

female: Rose Yamagutchi 14

male: Tom Trust 15

District 12:

female: Sarah Ichimori 17 (SkyCrawlers123)

male: Sean Geisenborough 18 (SkyCrawlers123)


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Carmen Josefina Alvarez 15**

" Carmen wake up! " a voice echoed in my sleep

I stirred in my sleep as, even then I knew it was reaping day. My Best friend Amélie pulled open my silk curtains blinding me to open my eyes. Amélie's other brother Beckum was a victor at one point and insisted that I got a house near the victor's village as I mean a lot to Amélie.

" You know what day it is now get up! " She says, parading around explaining how important reaping day is.

I sit up and look at my best friend. Amélie is 2 months older than me, making her 16. Her strawberry blonde hair curled and put in a ponytail. She wore skinny jeans with most of the legs ripped off to expose her porcelain skin and a white tanktop covered by a short black vest, some people in district 1 consider this fancy.

" I got to go, I want to be first in the 16 year old section! " She said confidently.

I get up and throw on my khaki cargo pants, tan peasant blouse and black studded combat boots, my everyday outfit but still good for reaping day. I brush out my ebony hair with my favorite hairbrush, its my favorite because i have 12 representing each district, and my brush represents 1. I smile at my appearance, most of the boys in town throw themselves at me and Amélie, only to get rejected. I head towards town square and get in line to have my blood taken. They prick my finger and I dab the blood on the paper, why is this even a part of the games? I stand across from Amélie and she nods at me. This year I am going to volunteer, as I believe i have what it takes to win, and no-one can stop me.

District 1 escort Marie Gonzalez strolls out onto the stage in a tight pink dress and I hear some of the boys whistle at her. If it wasn't for her massive pink hair I might have agreed.

" Welcome District 1 to the 140th annual hunger games, as always, ladies first! " She says in an annoying yet cheerful voice, as usual.

She dips her hand into the bowl and plucks put an paper. She walks back to the microphone and opens the name. Now is the time, I'm gonna do it!

" Amélie Sinclair! " She says and my heart sinks.

" I volunteer! " I shout at the top of my lungs and run out to protect her.

The peacekeepers push me onto the stage.

" What is your name dear? " She asks me, getting very close to me.

" Carmen Alvarez " I say looking at Amélie.

" Well there you go ladies and gentlemen, lets have a round of applause! " She says and everyone starts clapping.

Everything started to blur, I don't really remember who was picked for male tribute but I hope they are good enough to help me win. Next thing I know I am in town hall, and Amélie visits me and hands me my crescent moon pendant and golden earrings. I put them on and hide them from the peacekeepers when them come to take Amélie. I know this year will be good, and I will win.

**Andrew Diaz 13**

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP. A bird blasts its voice into my ear waking me up. Another night outside under the stars. I probably have a million bug bites but I don't care. I always loved camping, too bad my family was killed by the capitol. We used to set up a fire and roast marshmallows when ever we got them, sometimes I let them burn so I can watch them get set on fire. I brush off the dirt from off of my head, as I was in a sleeping bag with no pillow so my head was a mess.

It is reaping day and I'm not excited about it, but I head back to my aunts house to clean up and get ready. Ever since my parents died, my aunt has let me live with her until I am old enough to live on my own, which won't be for another 5 painful years of the hunger games. I arrive at the house and head upstairs to my room where I drop my backpack onto the floor with a thud. My room was a orange, red and yellow color to look like flames, as my nickname is " The Inferno ". The faint smell of cheesy chips makes me hungry but I gain my senses quickly and go get breakfast before I take a shower. Pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausage, my aunt always prepares a "Half-Feast" breakfast for me, and I finish every last bit. She kisses me on the cheek and pats me on the shoulder before I dash upstairs once again.

I start the shower up, then begin to take my clothes off, I always start the shower first so I can let the water warm up or else it is too cold. I enter and the water is luke-warm, not as hot as I usually like it, but my aunt always makes herself a "Goodluck" cup of tea on reaping day and she never uses a kettle to boil the water, only getting hot water from the sink faucet, with a filter. I scrub myself clean with a bar of soap that was on a special holder on the wall then reach down for shampoo to clean my hair. As I am working it into my hair I notice the texture is different, I pull my hands down from my head and notice I just put a massive ammount of conditioner in my hair. I wash my hands and hair off to get rid of the cleaner and just put the shampoo in second, I don't care if it drys out my hair.

Once I am completely clean, I head out of the shower and into my room, only being covered by a towel. I dry off and pick out what clothes I'm gonna wear. I spot some grey dress pants and a plain white t-shirt with my black sneakers. I grab a small comb on my dresser and drag it through my hair slowly, as my hair is still wet with tangles so it hurts less. I look out the window to see people heading for the center of town for reaping so I head downstairs and out the door to the gathering area.

I get in line for the 13 year old section and when its my turn, they prick my finger to draw blood and have me dab it on a paper then I enter the section calmly even though I am terrified inside. The area quickly fill up with the towns-folk and the chatter quiets as district 1 escort Marie Gonzalez walks onto the stage in a what? Skintight pinkdress? Some of the boys in the croud must like her look, but if shes blushing no-one knows with all the pink on her.

She calls out the first name and almost immediatly someone volunteers in her place.

" Now for the boys " She says with an annoying smile. She walks over to the bowl and reaches in amongst the papers, pulls one out and walks back over to the microphone.

" Andrew Diaz! "

I hear whispers come from the others in my section and I nervously walk out of the section onto the stage.

" Well there you go ladies and gentlemen, your district 1 tributes! " She shouts with glee so loud she wouldn't even need a microphone.

She brings me and the other tribute into the town hall where I am left sitting alone until my aunt bursts through the door. She pulls me into a never ending hug, sobbing.

" I'm so sorry andrew! Someone should have volunteered for you! " She says through the tears.

" It's ok, I know I can win! " I say smiling at her to cheer her up as she is removed from the building. Honestly I have no clue if I will win or not, but I will try.

**For her.**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Kamile Montigami 17**

My eyes flutter open when I feel a disturbance in my slumber. My boyfriend Alex Cartnell sits on the end of my bed watching me. Does he always do this or is this something new? He kisses me on the cheek and I get up from my bed, leaving my silk-like sheets a mess as there is much to do. I kick alex out of my room for a minute while I change into my training outfit. I grab a clothed item from my wall and we head out.

We head down to a massive training center on the back end of the district built for every eligible person in the district to train at once. We head to a specific area, sword training, and I remove the cloth from my mystery item to reveal a sword with a black edging. I call it "The Justice Sword" as one of my ancestors used it during the war that caused the hunger games. Alex smiles at me as he knows I will be good. He throws terra-cotta discs at me one at I break them all one hit each. The halves of the discs are surrounding me and he tries something harder. Two discs at once.

SLASH I swing my sword through the air CUT direct contact with the discs BREAK they shatter in mid-air and fall to the ground as rubble. Alex claps, but the other trainees don't look that impressed. Alex looks at me and I give a nod, he presses a button and out comes 5 machines, disc throwing machines, and they start firing. I do a basic front slash, a turn slash where I turn as I hit them, my back now to the machines and I flip backwards right as they fire and hit them from behind, i do another turn slash and finish it off by doing 4 backflips then hitting the discs

Everyone in the room started cheering, no-one has beat the machines before. They continued with their training as alex and I left with smiles on our faces. When we got home we started jumping for joy. The first person to conquer it!

" Hey I gotta go get ready for reaping " He says giving me a kiss before heading out.

I run up into my room and change into my reaping outfit. A long white dress with sleeves that go down past my hands put leaves the palms of my hands exposed, the shoulders cut and open so when you look at me, where the shoulder part of my dress should be there is these triangles, leaving my shoulders exposed. I put on big whitish silver hoops, a locket given to me by my mom and my white flats. If you couldn't tell, I like white. My hip long blonde hair brushed carefully with my favorite hairbrush. I have been called the opposite of a goth, because goths like black and for me white.

I head out for the reaping and get in the 17 year olds section to find alex waiting for me. The district 2 escort, Ambrose Collins, walks onto the stage in a very... Interesting, outfit and waves his hand to the side as everyone started laughing.

" Welcome to the 140th annual hunger games, as usual, girls first. " He says and, with a sigh, puts his hand in the bowl and plucks out a paper.

" Kamile Montigami "

My heart shatters as the name is said but I slowly walk onto the stage and look in horror at alex, who I can see has started to cry. I wait reluctantly for the boy to be chosen, which took what 5 minutes? and we enter the building behind the reaping stage. Alex walks through the doors and I stand there for a second before running into his arms.

" Please alex don't let them make me go! " I say sobbing into his shoulder, before the peacekeepers tear us apart " Noooo! "

**Jayden Holloway 12**

" OW " I shout in pain as I rolled down a hill with my sister and ran into a tree at the bottom.

She comes to check on me only to see my arm swollen and bleeding. She starts panicking then runs up to our house to get some help.

" Mom! Jayden and I were rolling down the hill and he hit a tree now his arm is bleeding! " She says with a scared look and my mom grabs her first aid kit and they both rush to me.

I was trying not to touch my arm but I kept it to my stomach and laid there in the grass while they run down the hill, nearly tripping as they do. My mom, as she reaches me, sits me up and puts some rubbing alcohol on my arm carefully as it burns. She rubs it with a clean cloth to clear the blood and puts cut medicine on it, rubbing the medicine all over then wrapping it up with a bandage roll then using the left overs to keep my arm up.

The pain still surging through my arm, but I ignore it. I head back to my room and carefully put on my training clothes. Even injured my mom wants me to train in case I get picked. I head to the training center and go to the bow and arrow section of the building and grab a bow and quiver of arrows. I take the bow and grip it in my bad arm carefully and take a arrow, I place it on the string of the bow setting it beside the wood. Using my good arm I push the FRONT of the bow forwards instead of pulling the string back and let go of the back, letting the arrow fly.

My aim is a little off, if it wasn't for my arm it would be perfect. I still marvel at how well I do and continue to fire arrows, each one a little off until I reach my final arrow, which I hit the dummy perfectly in the chest. I remove the arrows from the dummy and put them back in the quiver and set the quiver on the desk with the bow where I found them. I head home after training in knife throwing a bit and I change into my reaping outfit, as it is almost time for the reaping to begin. My outfit consists of dark grey ripped skinny jeans a khaki color shirt and white sneakers. I comb my hair and head to the reaping.

The area is almost full but I'm sure they have room for one more person. I get on the 12 year olds line, which had a girl and a boy in it, and waited my turn, when I got in the crowd the district 2 escort Ambrose Collins comes in a purplish blue disco like suit and the 6 groups of kids start laughing at him, but he shakes it off.

He walks to the girl tribute bowl and plucks out the paper and reads the name Kamile Montigami. Panic rushes through me, what if I'm picked? I don't know what I'd do! Ambrose walks over the the boy tribute bowl and picks out a paper, one of who knows how many and walks back the the stage microphone. He unfolds the paper and reads the name.

" Jayden Holloway " He says and I walk up to the stage.

He tells us to shake hands, so we do, then he has the peacekeepers take us unto the town hall. My mom and sister come and and give me a big good luck hug before they are taken away, and I know one thing.

**I have to for them**


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Wilma Holden 16**

I woke up punching the air, as I had just had a nightmare about the hunger games. I never really pay attention to the games, only on reaping day, where I could get picked. But I knew that I had nothing to worry about as many people enter their names in more times for a higher chance to get picked. I sit up on my bed and think things over. If I am to be picked, then what would happen to my family? Will I survive? So many questions, but not many answers. I shake the thought off and out of my head, hopefully for good. I drag myself out of bed and grab my crutches from the end of my bed. I make my way to the kitchen to find a plate of eggs, a banana and a cup of milk waiting for me. I eat this everyday for breakfast so I keep my strength up should I be picked for tribute.

As I am eating, my younger brother Garth, takes my banana from me and starts running off with it. I take off following and soon catch up with him and take the banana back.

" Nice job sis, you could win the hunger games with your speed " He compliments with a smile.

" Yea well I'd win for sure if it wasn't for my legs " I say looking down at him, I'm only slightly taller even though I'm older.

I make my way back to my plate and finish eating before I have to get dressed. My friends Alana and Kolista, the twin darlings of district 3. They sometimes think they are the best in the district because they have very unique names. Alana and Kolista always wear the same blue dress and always wear the same makeup. The only way the tell them apart is one has a birthmark of a star on their right cheek below their eye. Man its hard having identical twins for friends.

When I get there they both give me a hug, nearly knocking me over from loss of balance. We walk together and chat about the reaping for a bit before they had to get home to get ready for the reaping. When I'm back at home, Garth brings a frog in from outside. He knows I never liked frogs and this is his only way to distract me. I put on a red shirt and some jeans I had in my closet. I take off my hairband to brush my hair then put it back in, clean my glasses as they have gotten dirty and slip on some shoes I got for reaping day.

The center of town was deserted aside from the workers in the lines. I get in the 16 year old section and notice that people are starting to fill in the space around me. A girl pushes me to the side to get to front but I hit her in the leg with a crutch and she moves back. No-one pushes me around, literally.

A confidant, Freema Cornilious, strolls onto the stage in a sort of hippie style outfit. A headband, peace signs everywhere. Normal capitol style huh? She introduces the 140th hunger games, plays that annoying movie like every year, and goes to pick the tributes, a quick shuffle through the papers and she picks one out, complaining she got a paper cut.

" Wilma Holden " She says with a slightly tired voice.

I walk out of the crowd and are helped up the stairs of the stage by peacekeepers. She picks a boy out of the male tribute jar, and as she is about to say it, a boy runs out shouting " I Volunteer! " not even giving Freema a chance to say the name. The boy says his name and she announces us as the tributes of the district.

In the town hall, my dad and garth come say goodbye.

" You can do it sis! " He says with a slight smile

" I know I can " I reply giving him a hug before the peacekeepers make them leave.

**Kevin Shefield 15**

Shouts of laughter fill the house. Movie night for my family is always funny even if the movie is not a comedy, as we are always making jokes about what ever is going on with characters. My older sister Ricya runs to get us more popcorn, even though we have already have two bowls full. At the end of the movie we put the bowl in the sink and hopped in our beds already half asleep. When the morning comes I get a surprise awakening by my baby brother Adrick jumping on my bed. I give a warm embrace to the 1 and a half year old then hop out of my bed to practice knife throwing on a few dummies we have in our backyard. I do a couple backhand throws into a dummy's chest, landing them straight in the middle of the bullseye.

The sound of a door opening catches my attention as I throw the final knife right into the head of a dummy and I turn to find Ricya has been watching me. She slowly claps her hands as she is both impressed and un-impressed. She grabs the knifes from the dummies and throws them at the dummies, half a stack at a time. All landing in the middle of the chest bullseye.

" Like that. " Ricya says, showing off " See? "

" Yea yea yea I get it, you don't have to explain it to me " I say plucking a knife out and waving it at her.

" Yea well if you can master that then you might actually have a chance if your picked today " She says as I finish gathering the knifes. I separate the stacks and throw the halves at the dummy. I throw one stack into the dummy's heart and one stack into his brain. All in a perfect hit. " Nice, they would be dead in an instant "

I show a smile to the brunette as I head back inside to change for the reaping, where I find clothes already set out for me. A plaid grey shirt lay on my bed along with black shorts and my black running shoes. A perfect outfit for reaping day. As I am finishing getting dressed my mother comes in and looks at me with a smile.

" Oh my son, you look so handsome " She says looking a little tearful but still very proud.

" Mom, don't start crying now " I say with a slight laugh " Leave those happy tears for after reaping when we are safe home watching the games "

She pats me on the cheek and goes to check on Ricya before we head out. Ricya leaves my side to get in her line as I reach the group of kids waiting for their fingers to get pricked. Its quick and hurts, but will never hurt as much as standing their waiting for a name to be called.

District 3 escort, Freema Cornilious, walks out and almost makes me wanna gag. Sure she doesn't look like most capitol citizens but she is still part of it so I still hate her. She walks to the female tribute bowl and selects a paper from the many ones and reads it out loud. A blonde girl in crutches is helped up to the stage and Freema continues. Her nail polish-less hand shuffles and moves through the papers with care and removes a paper from the bowl. She heads back to the microphone. This is it, my chance to do it.

" G- " She says being interrupted by me.

" I volunteer! " I shout running up to the stage. The girl standing behind Freema takes the paper and reads the name. Giving me a slight smile afterwards.

" What's your name dear? " She says in a calm, irritating voice.

" Kevin Shefield " I said with a triumphant voice. Yes I did it before anyone else could.

" Well, there you go, your district 3 tributes " She says and waves her hand to the peacekeepers.

We enter town hall and I sit in a room with very padded seats until my family walks in through the doors. My dad gives me a hug before saying his goodbyes. Adrick begins to cry as, even though he is 1, he still understands going in the games may mean my death.

" You can do it Kevin " She says " You better do it, we are counting on you to come back "

" I know and when I do we will have to start packing to move to the victors village " I say and she gives a laugh. The peacekeepers remove them from the town hall and I am left thinking to my self:

**I have to do it for Adrick and Ricya.**


End file.
